


PoisOned SoUL

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Corruption, Dick Girl, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Smut, TF, Transformation, cock growth, dickgirl, girl cock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while of paying a visit to the nurse, Maka has started to only feel weirder about her affliction. Luckily, Medusa is there to give her one last dose of meds to really push her over the edge. Hard love is the best medicine. </p><p>Commissioned by the lovely  - http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/</p><p>Originally posted at - http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/144588344443/poisoned-soul-18-soul-eater</p>
            </blockquote>





	PoisOned SoUL

“Hey Maka, have you been feelin’ arlight?”  
“Umm, of course! Why do you ask?”  
“Well, you’ve been up really late last night in the bathroom…”  
“W-well, hey! A girl needs some privacy, idiot!”  
…  
Midday at Death’s Academy. Medusa rattled a vial between her fingers, her black nails shimmering in the light of the room. She stares as the black liquid inside the glass swishes back and forth, slushing around. The goop inside was clearly thick and viscous. It was always a big risk to bring materials from her lab to the school, but it was very important that this stuff be brought. The witch has dedicated her life to pushing boundaries. The boundaries that fools have placed on the world, the self-proclaimed gods trying to put limits on what one can and cannot do.  
For far too long, Medusa has not obliged herself with a more casual experiment. Too many of her duties have felt just like that; duties. She’d taken up the dark arts not just for seeing an end to the masters of the world, but also for her own enjoyment. Surely, she found much pleasure in seeing Crona finally be broken, but as of late watching over her child has started to feel more a chore than anything else. And surely, whilst the black blood experiment with Soul has proven worthy of much data, Medusa was getting tired of these experiments that would never yield results that would entertain her. A girl needed to have fun.  
Medusa waited in her seat, for a visitor she had been expecting. Now, Maka was a special girl, and somehow who trusted her. Perhaps a bit too easily. She’d take any medicine she recommended, follow any procedures she said she should, and would never even suspect who Medusa truly is. With all the hubbub over finding the witches and foiling their plots, Maka did a poor job of suspecting the local school nurse of doing anything too suspicious.  
But, Medusa grew bored of just giving Maka some medicine to help make the black blood progress faster. Medusa had a different experiment she started to toy around with. Medusa began to make some slight modifications to her body. Her modification was quite enflamed, and was so massive it went down her skirt, and had to be hidden inside her stockings. And with some deeper modifications, it emitted a new substance, nearly different from black blood. Black cum was a simple concoction, with similar connotations and sources of the blood she made. It was meant to create insanity, and to lure Maka to a darker side, but it did more than that.  
It was a purely sexual creation. Maka had come many times to Medusa for advice as she noticed her symptoms were growing worse. The cure for her stomach ache was to swallow this ‘cough syrup.’ The cure for your sore throat is to take more. The cure for your abdomen ache is to take this. And some say, and this is just a rumor, that masturbation helps heavily with body aches. Medusa waited in her seat, ready for her follow up on Maka. She would have to see if her plan has been working. She’s never tried this method of corruption before, so it was up in the air how well Maka was progressing. Could it be a week still? Months? The rest of the year? The door opened, and Medusa adjusted her seating quickly.  
“Miss Medusa?” Maka wandered in through the door, stumbling like a drunk woman through the doorway. “O-oops.” She blushed from nearly tripping over the door frame. Medusa grinned, betraying her mask of a plain face for once to let a confident grin slip over her broad lips. “Sorry, sorry. I just came for my check up? I umm… did everything you said.”  
“Everything?” Medusa slipped her smile down to a more usual grin. “Even the natural applications I suggested?”  
“Y-yeah…” She blushed thicker and stuttered, steeped in silence for moments before clearing her throat. “I’ve taken all the pills, and used the cough syrup you gave me. And I… I… M-masterbated tons and tons… and tons…” Her eyes glanced, quivering as Medusa stood and placed a single hand on her shoulder. Medusa’s firm hand on her made Maka uneasy on her feet, nearly falling over from just the force of Medusa gently pressing her hand against her.  
“You’ve done well.” Medusa grinned. She could see Maka’s eyes nervously glancing over Medusa’s body, glancing up and down her frantically Medusa watched her looking over, becoming more and more nervous, and Medusa placed one hand on her other shoulder and pushed. Maka fell right down to her knees. Her staring stayed, never glancing elsewhere or changing as she was forced down onto the floor. She seemed almost spaced out. Medusa pulls her seat up and falls back into it. With a quick slip of hoisting her dress up, her cock springs free from the stockings she wore that down, and hardened as it slapped forward against Maka’s face.  
Maka didn’t even glance over to stare at the dick until the cock was well against her skin for seconds, drooling pre across her cheek. She peered at it, glancing the other way, and then staring back twice before sticking her eyes on it. The girl started to get a little worked up, though she was clearly capped at a certain energy level. She wouldn’t exactly find herself stirred enough to stand up and rebel, but she was clearly getting excited by the cock lying on the bridge of her nose, all untrimmed and hung. It was hard against her skin, and Medusa could see how it made her go crazy.  
“Such a good, loyal girl. You’ve done well to take all your medicine, and even do such odd treatments that I suggested.” Medusa said, dragging her cock back and forth against the face of the slowly ruined student. The woozy girl on her knees, gasping and adoring that cock so loyal, it almost made Medusa cried it was so splendid. To reap the harvest without having to wait all those years for Crona, it was a breath of fresh, tainted air. She wanted to laugh, but she was still cautious that any moment now Maka would become aware of her surroundings and slip away.  
The schoolgirl peers up nervously, caught up in all the whimsy, she looked like an anxious girl unaware if the cookie on the table was for her or not. Medusa eased her into it, pulling her fingers up and trough her twin tails of hair. “Now now, don’t be nervous.” Medusa cooed gently raking her nails against the girl’s scalp. “Just go gently, and you can have as much as you want.” Maka seemed to nod, though it was only slightly so. She gasped, staring at the cock, her breath coming out hot and slow. Her tongue slithered out, a snake peering out to see if it was summer yet. She poked it at the skin, nervous that the cock might spring forward and bite her. Medusa found it all so damn cute. “You haven’t done much of this before, have you?” She teased, Maka lighting up pure red. “Don’t sweat it, just take it slow, and we’ll get to try out so many things, slut.” That word made Maka’s face light up. Her eyes turned from the cock to anxiously look up at Medusa.  
“You liked being called that, didn’t you?” Medusa grinned, pulling her prick back, pressing the erect head against Maka’s lips. Her lips quickly pursed. She surrendered a kiss onto the peak of her prick. Mwah~ She drew her lips back nervously, but Medusa pressed her hand against the back of Maka’s head, pressing her back, forcing her to stay in place. Locked in, she was forced to keep staring at Medusa’s cock. “Come on slut, you shouldn’t fret so much.” The nurse assured. “Just go forward, just let yourself settle all your curiosities. You can do so much more with me than you ever could with some boy.” That seemed to get a rise out of her.  
Maka starts to let herself get more excited. After so long of holding back all those odd emotions she must have had, she finally broke loose and really let herself have what she wanted with that cock. Medusa grinned as Maka’s tongue started to lose inhibition. She licked and lathered, starting to drag her tongue out longer. No longer was it just timid pecks and meager tongue slips, this was now a true and proper licking, like her cock was lollipop. Maka slurped loudly, breathing out cute girly gasps. Her warm breath felt fantastic on Medusa’s cock, making the witch feel her loins stir ever more. She pushed Maka’s head further. “Open.” Medusa simply said. Maka obeyed. Her lips parted, and her mouth was wide and ready. She took the cock into her mouth, and closed her girly lips down around the prick. She nearly seemed shocked, truly it must have been her first time doing something like that. She acted naively, slipped her lips slowly back, trying to figure out what was something that was pleasurable.  
“Good slut.” Medusa praised the girl, which made her shiver again. With Medusa’s hand on the back of Maka’s head, the witch was able to slowly push Maka further. Her tiny slurps of cock became much more immense. Less shaft was visible with each push, and more of the girl’s throat was stuffed. That girth slid inside, Medusa pushing her hips lightly, slowly, deeply up into Maka’s throat. Slow, wet thrusts. Maka could only reply with gulps, loud breaths that came out in nervous jitters. Her eyes were glazed over, in a hypnotic trance, and her body was nervous, nearly crushed under the weight of how immense this situation was. She must have been masturbating for weeks, her thoughts turning to Medusa as the black cum coursed through her, leaving less and less of her sane and intact. Medusa grew more excited in Maka’s maw at the thought of it, how each session her thoughts would turn more and more to the nurse… “Mmm, you’re doing well, you’re doing so well.” Medusa said. Her spare hand not clapsing Maka’s head into the position moved to the side of her head to scratch her black nails behind her ear. Maka closed her eyes in giddy pleasure. She adored to be praised, clearly.  
The praise went to her head, and she started to naturally move back and forth. Medusa almost seemed shocked when she didn’t have to push Maka’s head forward to make her choke the length back down. She just kept going, fueled on all the encouragement Medusa had dished out. Lips puckered, throat braced, eyes wide, she slid down across that cock, until the entirety of Medusa’s fairly massive length was consumed. She stared at Medusa’s crotch for a while, almost not believing that she could pull off such a feat. Medusa moved her hand from the back of Maka’s head, and proceeded to scratch behind both of her ears. Make closed her eyes, and leaned into the scratches, bobbing her head back and forth. The speed built up, her rate steadying at decently fast. It wasn’t like she was trying out for the slut Olympics, but she was sure as hell getting into it. Slurping loudly, she forced herself onto the prick, even beyond when she was clearly discouraged. There were moments where it was clear that the cock was too big for her, not that Medusa cared she would force it down no matter what, but despite it all, Maka sticked with it.  
Steady and steadier, Maka took heated breathes whenever she could. Her nostrils flared, inhaling sharply, and puffing out her hot breath in quick bursts. Medusa actually started to feel painfully worked up. I wasn’t expecting to actually get off the first time… Medusa though, her grin growing and growing far beyond the level of sinisterness she’d let show. She pushed her cock forward suddenly in a quick Jerk, Maka gasped in a choke. She tugged her cock out, and flashed her grin at Maka. She looked like a mouse staring at a cobra.  
“Open wide.” Medusa ordered.  
Maka did so.  
The cum came out quickly, as Medusa was already starting to drip when she tugged out. A quick slip of her hand around her hung cock, and the rest came rushing out. It was a sinister cum, some of it looking like a black sludge, the rest the usual clear white. It shot out, spewing into Maka’s mouth in bursts. Each burst was thicker than the last, with the especially thick coating Maka’s lips, leaving her chin dribbling heavily. The last burst almost missed entirely, and just coated the front of her shirt. Medusa tried to caution herself, that it would now be impossible to just shove Maka back out into the hallway with a cum stain, but she didn’t care. She needed this, to feel like she was breaking something, corrupting something. She’d been pining for this moment, and now that she had it she couldn’t care less about what happened next. This was her moment to let loose.  
Maka swished the cum between her cheeks and teeth, giving a look like she might somehow recognize the flavor before it drifted back into the mind dulled state. In her horny stupor, she swallowed the batch in her mouth, and gasped with relief. She stared down at her gut, rubbing her hand against her stomach. Medusa snickered, observing just how cute her little corrupt student was. She would make for an excellent pet at this rate, though Medusa wasn’t even nearly finished yet. With Maka’s outfit ruined, Medusa might as well actually lay claim to her, get out all of those pent up emotions. She should have about another hour with her before suspicions rise. She also had to make sure she didn’t get any other patients.  
Medusa rose, adjusting her Nurse’s dress to slip her cock away, and locked the door. As soon as the lock was twisted, she turned and let her head fill with new ideas on how to further her little relation with her soon to be slut pet. Maka staid on her knees, staring at her cum covered hands and shirt, seemingly trying to piece together how to feel about her situation. She licked her lips like she’s been eating the stuff for years.  
“Come now, you look filthy in that.” Medusa reached forward and started on Maka’s blouse. The bland yellow thing went off Maka’s body easily, leaving the slim girl down to her dress shirt and green striped tie. Medusa reached forward and slipped her fingers against the knot, undoing it the way it was done up, slipping out and to the left and to the right. Maka stared at Medusa, her eyes lazily tracing Medusa’s slipped skillful hands moving swiftly and accurately. The tie came undone around her, and was gently placed to the side.  
Buttons slipped from slots, Medusa undoing each like she’s done a million more than most people, like she went to college for it. Her shirt was tossed to the side, and bra-less Maka was left bare at her chest. Medusa marked the occasion by pinching Maka’s nipples. The soft pink nubs made Maka squeak out of her mouth, her teeth clenched. “Mmm…” Medusa’s hands slid against Maka’s slim stomach. Her palms rubbed down against her belly, rubbing against her soft pale skin.  
Next would have to be her skirt. Medusa reached around, fishing for the waist band. She slipped the red skirt down, and place it on the table with the rest of her clothes. The girl was done to naught but her panties, the slim white thing so colored for the purity it should represent. Medusa slips back into her rolling seat. With a snap of her fingers, she was stripped completely naked. Maka stared at the womanly body before her. Medusa was a pretty alluring sight, with full breasts tipped with inverted nipples, a slim waist with wide hips and full toned legs. She was no slouch, clearly toned and ready for combat.  
Maka was forced onto Medusa’s lap, straddling her legs with stomach up against Medusa’s cock. The witch shoves forward, pressing her finger against the tip of prick, pushing it up against Maka. It reached very high up her gut. Maka stared at the cock, then back at her body, and visibly shivered. She seems scared, Medusa though, the smile on her facing becoming that one she could never show to the outside world again. That grin that showed much she got off on degrading someone, reducing them to a cock sleeve. She would enjoy ruining this girl far too much. I want to see her shrivel on top of me~

Now she seemed less scared. Maka was somehow allured by the cock, already trying to lift herself on top of it. Medusa put her hands on Maka’s shoulders, quietly placing her hand around her. Maka’s legs nervously move, her bare cunt moving against the base of Medusa’s crotch. The dripping wet excitement was all Medusa needed to feel to know it was about time she got business. She’d never felt someone be so eager for one of her experiments. She’d have to be thankful later for how good this was turning out.  
Lifted up, Maka nervously stared down at the length that was about to penetrate her. Despite herself, she smiled. It was small, but it was like staring in a mirror. Medusa saw the glimmers of that sadistic madness that she so adored to see. Maybe that was why she went around corrupting and ruining things, because she loved to see things smaller than her make smiles like she does. She’d psycho-analyze why she came on her reflection in the mirror later, she had matters to attend to. Maka was slowly dropped onto the cock. The tip pressed into the folds, and Medusa found them to be plenty wet. Any struggle they had would not be for lack of pussy juice. If anything, it’d be because of sheer girth. Maka knew it too, she could tell the way she was breathing. She was dragging her breaths, and not holding them until she was half-way there. She winced in pain as the final lap came. Medusa dropped the girl, and a loud thwap thud filled the room, its wet echoes filling Medusa’s ears. She stared down at Maka’s naked gut, her eyes going wide and snake like at the sight. The bulge in her gut was so cute, she almost came there and then.  
“Y-you’re really big…” Maka gasped for breath, staring at her gut. She was hypnotized by it. It was her first time, after all. It’s like your first time flying if it was in a supersonic fighter jet. So much wonderment and inexperienced, and everything is to the extreme. Medusa wanted to break her, and yet she gave Maka that slow moment, letting her take in how stretched her gut was by the cock idly just sitting in there. Maka shivered whenever it pulsated. Medusa pet her head.  
“I am~” Medusa confirmed, her tongue hissing.  
“So big…” Maka stared at the cock while speaking. “Is… Is anyone else this big?”  
“No.” Medusa said.  
“Oh…” Maka started to move her her hips forward. She seemed unaware of how to even start with the tower of cock inside her. She thrusted forward, stirring the prick inside her. She shivered and winced, not sure if she was doing a good job. All the uncertainty was on her face, clear as day. Medusa would have to guide her slut once more.  
Thrust. Just a straight forward little push. That was all it took to set Maka to howling. The bulge in her stirred, and was pushed forward. Maka stared down at this, unbelieving of what was happening to her. What Medusa treasured was when Maka started to grin. Those little smirks, her flashes of child-like fascination with the sexy bulge pushing through her. The pain, the pleasure, it was all playing on her face clear as day. As simple as the way her smirk spread and pushed against her cheek. The little thrusts clearly wouldn’t keep the girl excited for long, however. Medusa knew she’d have to keep the thrusts coming, making them as fierce as she’d like. It didn’t matter if this was Maka’s first time, this was about it being Medusa’s first time in a long time. All Maka was going to care about when the cum was dripping out of her cunt is if Medusa was pleased or not, if Medusa’s new cum pet would make her happy not. Medusa thrust fiercer, just to see how Maka would react. It was a scream, a gorgeous groan that dragged out, spinning out from pain into these pleasurable pangs that just moaned out.  
The thrusts got a little harsher, but yet they seemed to be tame. Maka would give Medusa a confused glare, but she was so overwhelmed by how little there was. Medusa could feel her pussy milk that cock, and drool out over it heavily. Her guts were stirred so heavily she could hardly breath. Her face went forward, and she nuzzled between Medusa’s tits. She planted her nose first, then slipped her lips and the rest of the face between her breasts. They were so big, so warm. Medusa pet her head, easing the girl into being cradled against her chest.  
Her head was moved backwards. Maka stared wide eyed, like an owl forced out of its tree in the middle of the morning. Her eyes tracked Medusa’s as she leaned forward. Her lips grew closer to hers. They planted against one another. Maka’s eye slid shut. Their lips met and mashed, Medusa much more aggressive than the droopy confused school girl she was still teaching. They massaged each other. Medusa dragged her fangs against Maka’s lips, making the girl below her whimper. Maka pressed her tongue forward as her lust got the better of her. Medusa was eager to meet the tongue with her own, showing just how much more flexible her tongue was. She wrapped her tongue around Maka’s, wrapped tight like a hand wringing the water out of a towel. Maka eeped at the feeling of her tongue being squeezed, the drool leaked out from the slight part between their wide apart mouths and lips. Medusa smiled in the tongue grip and broken kiss, staring down at Maka growing distant, the trail of drool on their lower lips still linking them like a shimmering cobweb.  
“You’re doing so well. I can’t imagine many who would be able to take it so well as you.” Medusa praised the slut sitting on her cock. Maka’s eyes nearly lit up, though the glaze over them from the hypnotic state she was in left her with very little light. She just looked happier, just a glance of joy. She smiled. That same smile, that very same smile that Medusa adored. “I bet Crona would break in half, and oh so many other girls at your school couldn’t even take a bit of this dick.” Medusa beamed her sinister smirk. “Perhaps you have a talent for this already? You could be the best at sex in your entire class.”  
That really made Maka happy. She threw herself on the cock like it was her happiest hobby, and she was showing off how good she was at it. Up and down, she dragged her hips, clearly struggling to lift her loins at all, but it did not impede her! She kept at it, dedicated to her craft. She lifted up from Medusa like it was pole jump, and slapped back down, making Medusa’s mature breasts hop and wobble. Maka kept this going a few more times before Medusa grabbed her by the chin and forced another kiss on her.  
“Here.” Medusa grinned sinisterly. “I have something I want to try~ You’re going to love it, dear.” Maka perked up. She truly was excited to try whatever it was that Medusa had in mind! She had a little break grin and tears in her eyes from the pain. It was such a delicious combination, Medusa just wanted to lick the salt from her cheeks, but this required focus. She had to focus on her surprise. She traced her fingers along Maka’s bare rear, tracing her nails along her skin in a short pattern. She draws back, and leaves Maka looking confused.  
Maka wiped the sweat from her face, and just kept thrusting. She wouldn’t even noticed as she started to go a little faster. It wasn’t anything special, just a growth in her pace. She didn’t need to take a break between her little hops and thrusts. But when it started to speed up more, becoming more impressive, Maka started to notice. She stared down at herself, a big grin on her face. “I-I’m starting to get the hang of this!” She announced so happily. She kept hopping up and down, riding that tower of a cock into her.  
Squeezing tight on the cock, Medusa could feel her length pulsating, still raw and excited from the blowjob prior. She bit down on her lip, dedicated to lasting at least a bit longer. Maka was a virgin through and through. At the pace she was moving, she wouldn’t last much longer. And Medusa’s hypothesis was correct. Maka gasped, feeling an oncoming burst that made her tears stream quicker, and her slit splash across Medusa’s crotch with sweet juices. “C-cumming!” Maka announced, knowing what the feelings were, just not expecting how ferocious they would be. She hardly knew how to choke out the words.  
And she came, but much to her surprise, whilst she came she didn’t slow for a second. She stared in startled, broken confusion. Her eyes were tense, the muscles on her face spasm-ing and tensing up. The anxiety on her face was clear as she just kept riding Medusa’s cock. In fact, the thoroughly used girl was speeding up. Horrendously fast, much, much faster than her knees could make her go. She was at an impossible speed, riding up and down Medusa’s pole like a machine. “H-help!” She gasped sharply for air. “I-I can’t stop!”  
“Hehehe…” Medusa wiped some of the sweat off of Maka’s brow, but that didn’t do much to ease her tension. The school girl was still tense, slamming shut her eyes like she was blasting down a rollercoaster hill, the wind biting at her eyelids. “Perhaps you’ve wanted this more than you thought?” Medusa suggested. And that was all it took, the suggestion. That suggestion wriggled into Maka’s ear, and burrowed a home like a snake. It slithered inside her, and just wouldn’t stop pestering her. The panic rose in her face until her mouth opened for a screaming moan.  
“I-I can’t be this… This…”  
“Slutty?” Medusa suggests, baring her fangs to nibble at the rocketing girl’s neck. “Maybe you just are.”  
“I-I was this slutty a-a-all along?!” She shivered as she rode down the cock, slapping wetly back on Medusa’s crouch, before launching up into the air. She was falling even quicker than how gravity was supposed to make her feel. She was slapping loudly and violently, with not even a second between her rise and fall. As far as Maka could tell, she was doing this all her own. If only she could see the two active, glowing vector arrows on her rear that Medusa planted. Not that Medusa minded, she quite liked how Maka was reacting.  
Cleary exhausted, Maka drooped a bit, but she was distressed to find she wasn’t slowing down. All this time, and she was still flying up and down like she was a reactor. Her body was aching, and she was feeling something coming on. It was hard to place the feeling since she had never done anything so hard but it was the swelling of a second orgasm, and it was coming on fast. Medusa knew all the telltale signs as Maka’s face crunched up tighter, her tongue hung out, and she moaned, trying to mouth out her warnings. Medusa kissed her on the forehead, not daring to mouth kiss less she might deprive her precious slut of all the air she needed to keep up with the pace. The speed she was moving at was reaching torturous levels. The chair beneath the pair growls loudly, squeaking and moaning almost as loud as Maka. Medusa stayed stable, staring as Maka was being rapidly broken. She gasped out, a quickly glassy puff of air, and she squirted rougher. She still didn’t slow. Her eyes didn’t have the strength to widen, and Maka seemed only half aware of what was going on.  
“I-I’m still not stopping.” She gasped. “Why can’t I stop? H-help…”  
“It’s okay Maka, just embrace your slutty body.” Medusa holds Maka close, pushing her face into Medusa’s breasts again to help soothe her. But that would not hold, as Maka was still speeding up, still rocketing. There wasn’t a second of rest, not even a moment. She gasped, and she came again, even quicker this time. The tension was high, her arousal was growing as Medusa eased her on, and it was so much easier to cum again while she was still cumming.  
All bets were off. Medusa snapped her fingers, and Maka could only see the world whirring past her. It was too much; it was all too much. The cum was leaking from her cunt like a waterfall, pouring out over Medusa’s thighs and dripping onto the floor. Her eyes, her mouth, they were drooling long streams of water. Her eyes rolled back, and she closed them. She felt a split second of her final orgasm before she passed out completely. Medusa felt the girl go limp, and lifted her off.  
Onto the floor, Medusa let the unconscious girl slide. In her state, Medusa deposited once more. She would have to wait a while for Maka to wake up, and she needed to get some more of her pent up need out. So she slid her cock inside Maka’s slit, and for one more burst of corruptive, terrible cum, she fucked the sleeping school girl until she got off in a quick, dirty burst of cum. Medusa gasped happily, sliding her cock free, and finally just sitting back and relaxing.  
…  
There was a sharp throbbing pain that bit through her skull. I felt like a warm fog that enveloped her in a thick hangover sensation. Maka’s eyes rose open lazily, some strange sensation hitting her. W-what’s going on… She still felt as odd as she did when she was awake before. Something that Medusa did to her…- There was a finger between her lips. Maka’s eyes shot wide open. Medusa’s fingers were toying with Maka’s lips, and she had something on her fingers. Maka’s tongue was placed against it. It tasted of salt, and some deeper flavor that swarmed her taste buds with a thick corruptive soup.  
Maka was back in her panties, though no bra was in sight. Medusa just kept feeding Maka the refuse of their prior play, the thick globs of cum tasting better and better as the stuff went down. Her tongue grew accustomed to it, even came to be excited for it all. She sipped on it all, tasting it for as long as she could get away with until Medusa had the next batch ready to feed her. It tastes so good, Maka thought. I love it. I love it so much. I’m such a slut, I love it. Another thick blog was presented. Maka opened her mouth wide, lent forward as she laid, and wrapped her fingers around Medusa’s fingers. She suckled on them, wiping her tongue across the surface her digits. The salty sweet flavor sunk in across her tongue. Happily, she gasped as Medusa took her fingers back, an arch of pale spittle linking them as they went separated. Maka swallowed. It went down slowly, the stuff so thick she was surprised it went down at a ll.  
There was a stirring. An unmistakable feeling in her loins that was growing. It was fire, an all mighty heat. It inched along, drawing in circles around her folds until she felt as she did when Medusa first dragged her onto her knees. She was horny. She was so horny, and the feeling was redirecting her need. She couldn’t place the cravings that were messing with her, but they were being directed somewhere. There was something she needed, something she wanted badly, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She was craving a flavor of a food she had never had before. The desperation for it was killing her, making her shiver and strike her legs together, desperate to squeeze pleasure from between her legs. When she did, she felt it.  
Moving across her panties, she could feel it when she nudged it. It was small, but it was there. Born of her love of being a slut, or perhaps something nefarious that Medusa had done (not that Maka could understand that Medusa had manipulated her so), she was gifted with a cock. It started so small, and as it grew it struck the fires between her legs with oil. A quick rub of the legs, and she was rekindled, ablaze with need. She wanted to scream again, but all that came out was a lazy moan, arching upwards in pitch, that was stifled out by Medusa planted a new finger traced in cum. It was a stick of honey, something eagerly sweet to make Maka suckled happily. She was able to relate the actions of her growing and sampling quickly, as the flavor of the cum immediately made her growing cock ache fiercer. She could feel her cock growing against her tight panties. She could feel her new growth send her all the feelings. Cramped. Needy. Hot. Wet. It rushed through her and overwhelmed her, her brand new cock so much more sensitive than any other part of her.  
Medusa caught sight of the bulge in Maka’s panties and seemed quite pleased with the progress. She put her palm to the fabric and groped at the tiny growth. Just feeling her warm palm against it made Maka find her voice, moaning a little louder than she could before. It started to swell out more, straining harder against her panties. It was only a matter of time and doting attention by the older woman, leaning forward to plan a venomous kiss against the growth. It poked forward, the head of the cock now overcoming the hurdle of the panty line. There it was, in all its glory. It was humble, yet up and coming. The head was tipped with something, and the rest of it was just growing further. It was a bit slender, but it was thickening up the second, visibly pulsating with growth. It grew and descended bigger than it was before, the veins rising and pumping. Medusa grinned, standing over Maka now. She stared for a while, all smiles and excited sinister stares. Maka felt so happy that she was making her mentor be so pleased.  
Something rose up. Maka’s eyes darted back down to the floor. Medusa’s bare foot was risen from the floor, and slid atop of Maka’s exposed cock. She gasped sharply. Oh FUCK it feels… s-so good~ Maka giggled, her face contorting into a smile. She couldn’t believe how wide she was smiling, her cheeks aching already. She loved it, she loved it so much. Medusa slid her foot back and forth, ringing all the pleasure out of her. Her foot was warm against her heated prick, yet the warmth only heated her up even more. Maka gasped louder.  
Her foot was sliding pretty quickly, and pushed down with a certain force that was getting tighter and tighter. Maka didn’t know the first thing about how to brace for the odd feelings shivering up her back. They were so bizarre and foreign. That way that there are a thousand emotions where you just scrunch your face right to handle them, that way was not with this one. She could turn her thoughts away, or ignore an itch, or brace for pain. She was a flag in the wind, tugged along by the razor vortex tearing through her. Hot pangs of intense feeling slid through her. And suddenly, when she thought it was as intense as she could get, she sprayed. The cum spurted out from the tip, sliding across Maka’s body. Medusa’s foot was still firmly on the prick, keeping it anchored down. No cum slid through the air, it was all just leaked across Maka’s body. The cum slid over her stomach, and some deposited onto the floor to the side, making the puddle Maka waded in deeper and mixed with a new variety of thickness. Her cum was a lot less thick than Medusa’s, and the same could be said of her cock size.  
“This will not do.” Medusa said, and that made Maka’s heart sink. Wait, she shouldn’t have so soon? Medusa just seem utterly dissatisfied with Maka’s behavior.  
“I-I’m so sorry! I’ll do better, honest. This slut just messed up a little…” Maka bargained, feeling the guilt pangs hit her hard in her gut.  
“You will do better.” Medusa agreed. “Certainly, you shall. You will just need some training.” Medusa lifted the girl off the floor, and stripped her panties from her body. The woman slid Maka onto the examination table. It was cold on her rear. The cold feels nice… Maka smirked a little, happy to feel something cold after so much heat. “We will have to improve on you, but this was to be expected.” She said, clearly losing the anger in her tone. She was finding her stability slowly, not that she was ever exploding with anger. She was just very good at making Maka panicked like she was. Even slight anger felt like a threat, like furious anger. “You will need to learn to last much longer, and cum much more than that if there is any hope for you to be up to my standards.”  
Maka laid flat on her back. She was nude, down to just what she started with. Her bare chest was flat as ever, with only the slightest plumpness to it, with tender pink nipples that were standing on end. Her waist was as thin as she recalled, and her hips would serve. Her cock was the newest, tallest addition, a monument to what Medusa had done to her. She stared at it for a while until she noticed Medusa move. She walked around the table, staring Maka down like a future meal. She smiled.  
Her hand slid across the cock, feeling out how the length felt in her palm. She smiled at the girth, nodding along as she held it up. Maka could feel how warm her palm was, and it threatened to send shivers anew. She could’ve cum again, but Medusa felt something and dropped it. Maka realized that Medusa must have felt a certain pulse. Maka certainly felt it, a particularly massive pulsation that showed how pleasured she was. Medusa slithered out her tongue, and bent forward against the splayed out girl. Her nose pressed against her prick, and her long tongue slipped out and poked.  
Medusa just laid her head between Maka’s thighs, licking up and down on the cock like a succulent candy. Slipping up and down, she dragged her kisses out as long as she could, slipping up and down. And when Maka felt that pulse come on, nearly cumming. Medusa drew back. Maka gasped for the longest time, staring. N-no, please don’t stop… Please… She couldn’t stand the thought that she wasn’t going to be allowed to cum. Medusa stayed idle until she slipped forward and started to lick at Maka again. It was just as good as last time, if not better. Medusa bathed the cock in kisses and licks, dragging her licks out longer and longer the more she went on. She felt the pulse, and slipped back. Maka groaned, gritting her teeth and tearing up. This was going to kill her.  
If she didn’t feel a slut before, she knew the title was being driven into her now. She was embarrassed how badly she needed this. Going without climax after so much teasing… It was certainly going to kill her. She needed so badly to just let it all out, let her reach what she wanted. But Medusa certainly must know better. Maka had faith that she knew best, and that was the only thing that stopped her from slipped up and cursing her out and just finishing herself off. She had to let Medusa do as she was doing.  
What Medusa prompted to do next was let the whole cock in her mouth. She slurped loudly, the sound almost as alluring as the action. It was too much, and the increase in stimulus almost made Maka cum again. The pulse went down, Medusa relented. The cock laid in her mouth. Like in a low heat oven, her cock waited, stewed inside. The pre leaked across Medusa’s tongue, the woman reacting not at all to Maka’s leaking, which somehow made Maka even more nervous than if she did react. Medusa let the minutes pass, and started to bathe the cock in more attention. Maka gasped and groaned, and threw her arms around to get all the anxiety and pent up need out. She went a bit longer, but nowhere near as long as she went before she was in the mouth. She edged, and Medusa stopped licking it. She waited, and then she went again. She lasted a few seconds longer, and edged, and lasted a bit longer next time. After what felt like forever, Medusa finally relented, and threw her whole throat down around that cock.  
Differences between training, and just forcing her to orgasm were like bronze or gold. The training was a tad bland, but milking her cock was just downright commendable. Maka moaned like the good slut she knew she was, and her cock squirted down Maka’s throat. But, Medusa seemed pleased, despite seemingly still dissatisfied with the quantity. She must have lasted long enough to actually start to pass in Medusa’s slut class.  
“You might find this next procedure to be a bit… strange.” Medusa sounded a bit too gleeful for this. She turned back from the counter she was working over to present something odd. Maka stared at it like it was a lethal injection. It was thing, bumpy, piece of metal, that shimmered as if freshly cleaned. Maka wondered what it was for. Medusa rinsed it in lubricant, and walked over to Maka. Maka watched it lower, and sliiiide. Her urethra spread, and her eyes winced. The tears welled up, and she wanted to scream but she lost all of her feeling somewhere down her throat. It hurt, and it felt good, and it drove her nuts, and it overwhelmed her with a million and one emotions she never felt before.  
She came fast, lightning fast, but she came loads. Loads and loads of sopping, thick, porridge. Her gunk was thick, and it came out quickly and could fill buckets. Medusa removed her tool, and was plenty pleased with her toy’s progress. “Good work~” She purred. “That must’ve been hard on you, but so far, you are proving by far the most compliant. I am so happy.” Maka was happy she was doing so well. All she wanted was to keep pleasing Medusa. The joy she felt brought her to tears, and felt better than any time she came. It was a feeling that she could never replace. The cum rained down on her like rain, and she caught a few globs in her mouth. Her cum tasted a lot like Medusa’s, only it was less heavy in that bizarre flavor that drove her so wild before. She hoped that by the time they were done, she would taste just as good as Medusa, and m-maybe let her friends taste the same. She wasn’t sure if she had the guts to do that to her friends…  
“One last thing before we call this session to a close.” Medusa announced. She lifted Maka from the table, set her on her feet, and bent her over Medusa’s desk. Before it was still covered in medical reports and other things, only now it was perfectly clear. Maka’s elbows landed on it, her chest dived forward to meet it, her nipples feeling the chill of the desk. “Here are the simple rules. You need to get off on just your little pucker alone.” Medusa said, pressing her prick into Maka’s ass. It was wet, Maka glanced back and saw it when Medusa tugged her cock back. It was covered in cum, and based off the color and thickness, it was Maka’s own. “You can only cum from what I do to you. If you touch yourself and cum too early, dear you will be punished.” Medusa seemed grimly serious as she spoke, no smile upon her stern cold lips. “I shall hope you do not disappoint me.”  
There was no way to anticipate how hard that was going to be. Medusa’s cock went right into Maka, and as soon as she started there was no signs of her slowing down. She slid into Maka like a car crashing through wall after wall. It left her hips aching right away, and her mind going muddled and filthy. She was needy in seconds. As good as the fuck was, she wanted to cum as soon as possible, Maka’s hand started to slide, but she felt a sick bite in her gut and relented. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t disappoint Medusa. She had to focus. So she inhaled, and held her breath.  
Concentration was hard to keep, however. A certain thrust that drove Maka harder against the table made the air spill from her lungs. She winded with each thrust, and felt a little more pre slip out from her cock. Her nipples felt so good against the table. She wanted so badly to just rub up and down against the table, but even if it wasn’t her hands that would count as cheating. Wouldn’t it? She didn’t want to risk it. She knew why she was doing this, it was to make her love her ass more, to really learn to appreciate being fucked from behind. If she rubbed her nipples until she came, if she did anything that Medusa was not doing to her, then she would miss the point entirely. Please, Medusa, Maka thought, I am trying so hard! I am trying sooooo hard! Resisting felt impossible, the pressure still growing in her. Medusa paid very close attention, peering back Maka could see how her snake like eyes were trained on Maka, tracking her every motion with perfect accuracy. It left her stirred. She tried to hold still, her knees bucker, her ass shuddering. She couldn’t help it, though. She would swear on her life it was a mistake, but one hand gripped around her cock, gripped lightly and…  
She came. She poured her cum out onto the floor, sprayed the desk, and left her thighs blasted and dripped. Medusa caught sight of this, came in her right away, and slid out. “I warned you.” Medusa grabbed Maka by the head, holding her lightly, and pushed her down, like she was holding her in a death grip. “If you had came when I wanted, this would have been nice, but now, now that you disobeyed, this is a mess. Clean. It. Up.” She pushed Maka’s face right into the biggest blob on the desk.  
Maka slid her tongue out, and licked. Her flavor. It was nearly like Medusa’s. It was so nice. She started to like it as she was made to lick the floor, eating up it all up. When the office was finally clean, she swore to Medusa that she would never mess up again. Medusa smiled down at her, and pet her on the head. She felt something slither over her. She couldn’t see it, and she’d probably never see the snake tattoo on her back.  
…  
That night, as Maka laid in bed, she found her thoughts kept turning. Of course, after she jerked off at least twenty times in the shower, hiding her new cock was easy, and avoiding questions about where she was, was even easier. Nurse’s office visits can get pretty long and cumbersome. Still, still, her thoughts turned to the lewd. It was clear she couldn’t turn away from what Medusa did to her. She kept thinking about what she could do to all her friends with her new member. She was pretty sure she didn’t want to. Sure, she thought of it earlier in the day when she was with Meudsa, but… Medusa made her think weird. That wasn’t who she was.  
Still, Tsubaki on her cock, crying out so cute, or even the twins would take the cock so well. Or what about Blair?! Maka’s heart skipped a beat. She heard a thud at the door. It was the middle of the night, far past when everyone should be awake. Her blankets were held up by her cock like a tent. She saw a hint of Blair’s face, sniffing under the door. She could smell it. She could smell was Medusa did to Maka. Maka gulped.  
…

**Author's Note:**

> Want more stuff like this, but free, and pampered to your likings? Do you just enjoy porn, weird assholes pushing their OCs really hard, and nerd junk? Are you a weeaboo? 
> 
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com
> 
> Your Waifus;  
> Better with a dick~


End file.
